La navidad de Chris
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: Chris Gehabich y su malvada actitud cambiarían si tres espíritus la visitaran antes de navidad? Eso lo veremos. Habrá ShunxFabia, AcexJulie, HibaxKhwam, DanxAlice, HaibakuxChris y lenguaje sugestivo y medio. Este fanfic participa en el reto "FELICES FIESTAS A LOS BAKUGAN" de la Comunidad DECIBEL FORUM, creada por este autor que escribe este fic.
1. El inicio y la advertencia

Yo: Hola. Hace mucho que no me ven? Poquito?Gracias nwn Bueno, al grano XD

Disclaimer: Bakugan NO ME PERTENECE, Sólo la historia.

Basado en "a christmas carol" de Charles Dickens, y a sus historias basadas en ese libro por parte de varios autores de Fanfiction.

* * *

Una mañana de navidad, una chica de pelo rubio se convirtió en la regenta de un negocio muy rico, pero a costa de maltratar a sus empleados.

- Chris, aquí tienes el video - dijo un joven dandole un USB a Chris

- Espero que salga bueno - dijo la aludida - PORQUE DE LO CONTRARIO TE LARGAS!

- Ok - dijo el joven asustado

Chris estaba maltratando a sus empleados, y en eso...

- Hola Chris - dijo Alice apareciendo

- Que sea bueno lo que quieras traerme - dijo Chris seria

- Feliz navidad nwn

- Nah, tonterías - Chris seria

- Chris! - Alice enojada - Por qué crees que la Navidad son tonterías?

- Porque solo festejamos hasta desenfrenarnos y nos acabamos el dinero en bacanales, compras o cualquier otra cosa! - Chris furiosa

- Eso no es la navidad - dijo Alice - Deberías ir a vernos a mi y a Dan en la cena de navidad el día de mañana porque queremos que conozcas a mi marido.

- Estaré ocupada mañana - dijo Chris - No iré

- De acuerdo - dijo Alice triste y se fue y en eso aparecieron Shun y Fabia

- Chris, queremos preguntarte algo - dijo Fabia temblando

- Podemos salir temprano hoy y tomarnos el día libre mañana ya que será navidad? - dijo Shun aterrado

- Bueno - dijo Chris fría - PERO EL DÍA DESPUÉS DE NAVIDAD LOS QUIERO DE 4 DE LA MAÑANA A LAS 23 DE LA NOCHE O CONSIDERENSE DESPEDIDOS!

- ok - dijeron Shun y Fabia decepcionados

ya Chris era llevada a casa con su chofer Hiba

- Hiba, quiero estar sola en casa - dijo Chris - Cuando me dejes, vete a tu casa

- Ok - dijo Hiba feliz

ya al llegar casi a casa, Hiba casi atropella a Ace

- QUE TE PASA? - gritó Ace furioso

- A TI QUE TE PASA? - Gritó Chris endemoniada

- C-chris... - dijo Ace aterrado al saber quien era

- VEN ACÁ! - gritó chris y Ace se metió al coche de Chris y Hiba los condujo a la casa de Chris, que de por si no estaba tan mal - LIMPIA TODA LA NIEVE CON LA PALA Y LARGO!

Y después de 20 minutos

- Pero por qué me tratas así Chris? - dijo Ace deprimido al terminar - Se supone que viene la navidad

- NO ME IMPORTA, LARGATE AL CARAJO! - gritó Chris y Ace se fue derramando lágrimas

- Que cruel - dijo Hiba aterrado

- TU TAMBIÉN! - Chris furiosa

- OK - dijo Hiba corriendo aterrado

Dentro de la casa, Mason y Jesse la esperaban

- Que necesitan ahora? - Chris

- Queremos saber si nos vas a responder sobre el apoyo a los pobres para navidad - Mason

- Quiero rechazar la oferta - Chris - y si se mueren, que se apresuren a hacerlo! Así descenderá la sobrepoblación! Solo apoyo a los refugios y prisiones. FUERA!

- Ok? - dijo Jesse y ambos se fueron aterrados

- ¡KHWAM! - en eso Khwam aparece - ¿Dónde está la cena?

- En su habitación - dijo Khwam aterrada

- ESPERO QUE ESTE BUENA O NI TE MOLESTES EN VENIR MAÑANA - gritaba Chris y Khwam se fue refunfuñando - Mejor vete a echarte a Hiba! - en eso se va furiosa

- Por qué esta idiota? - dijo Khwam enojada - Por qué no otra persona?

En la habitación de Chris

Chris veía la tele y le cambiaba de canal muchas veces y todos sintonizaban lo mismo: Tomorrowland (No se me ocurrió que poner xD)

- Debió ser mañana - dijo Chris cambiandole de canal hasta que dio a un canal desconocido en el que su antiguo jefe Aubias salia, extrañamente, porque Anubias había muerto hace un año

- CHRIS, NO LE CAMBIES! - gritó Anubias gimiendo de dolor

- ANUBIAS? - Chris aterrada

- Estoy pudriéndome en el infierno por ser igual que tu, malvado, arrogante, despota, igual que tu. - dijo Anubias - Y todo por amar más el dinero a costa de maltratar a los empleados

- P-pero es que si les doy apenas un privilegio, se van a rebelar - Chris - debo mantener esta empresa de pie

- PERO ESE NO ES EL MODO! - Gritó Anubias - Aquí ya no tengo ya esperanza ya pero tu todavía tienes esperanza. A partir de hoy serás visitada por tres espíritus que te van a abrir los ojos. Uno te mostrará tu pasado, otro tu presente y otro ru posible futuro. Así podrás saber si vas a cambiar o no, todavía estás a tiempo. - en eso se apaga la tele

- Anubias - dijo Chris llorando - Anubias...

- Hola! - gritaba una voz feliz y en eso apareció una chica de buenas curvas, con una camisa corta sin mangas cafe claro, remera camuflajeada verde, senos grandes, pantalón beige claro y cabellera rosa estilo de hombre - Me llamo Paige - dijo la chica - Soy el espíritu de la navidad pasada nwn

- Eres chica o chico? - Chris confusa

- ¡TIENES SUERTE DE QUE LA PAIGE DE TU MUNDO REAL NO ESCUCHARA ESO! - gritó la Paige espiritual - Como sea, te llevaré a tus navidades pasadas, y tus recuerdos que te hicieron lo que eres hoy en día, para que veas lo que perdiste

- ok - dijo Chris y ambas aparecieron en...

* * *

Espero que me esperen para los próximos días, haré la segunda parte


	2. El pasado y el presente

Yo: Hola. Hace mucho que no me ven? Poquito? Gracias nwn Bueno, al grano XD Iba a irme a Calexico, pero hubo complicaciones asi que aqui me tienen xD Gomen

Disclaimer: Bakugan NO ME PERTENECE, Sólo la historia.

Basado en "a christmas carol" de Charles Dickens, y a sus historias basadas en ese libro por parte de varios autores de Fanfiction.

Y en este capi en adelante aparecerán otros personajes de otros animes, pero no muchos.

* * *

- Hola! - gritaba una voz feliz y en eso apareció una chica de buenas curvas, con una camisa corta sin mangas cafe claro, remera camuflajeada verde, senos grandes, pantalón beige claro y cabellera rosa estilo de hombre - Me llamo Paige - dijo la chica - Soy el espíritu de la navidad pasada nwn

- Eres chica o chico? - Chris confusa

- ¡TIENES SUERTE DE QUE LA PAIGE DE TU MUNDO REAL NO ESCUCHARA ESO! - gritó la Paige espiritual - Como sea, te llevaré a tus navidades pasadas, y tus recuerdos que te hicieron lo que eres hoy en día, para que veas lo que perdiste

- ok - dijo Chris y ambas aparecieron en una escuela.

- Que es esto? - dijo Chris y en eso unos niños se dirigían hacia ella para golpearla - ESPEREN, YO NO HICE NADA!

- Callate! - gritaban los niños sin creerle asi que Chris se cubrió. Impresionantemente los niños la atravesaron.

- Qué pasó? - dijo Chris sorprendida

- Es que son cosas que ya pasaron, por lo que nadie puede vernos. Y a esa niña a la que están golpeando... eras tu cuando eras peque

- En serio? - dijo Chris mirando a una Chris pequeña siendo maltratada y pateada por varios niños y un maestro contemplaba todo con una mirada de furia.

- Dejenla! - dijo el maestro y los niños se fueron de Chris, entonces el maestro se acercó - Que esto sea una lección para ti. A la próxima, no solo será una sanción, serán todos los chicos de la escuela, y de paso no volverás a esta ni a otra escuela. ¿ENTENDISTE?

- Si, sensei - dijo la pequeña Chris llorando debilmente y se levantó como podía

- Desde pequeña me maltrataban siempre, niños y niñas por igual... - dijo Chris llorando al ver eso - Me culpaban de todo, incluso los maestros también y todos se lo creían, todo porque nací de una relación ilícita de mi papá. Mi mamá biológica murió al nacer asi que mi papá me llevo a vivir con su esposa. ella me maltrataba por nacer de una adulterio y después dejo eso para maltratarme por presunto mal comportamiento, y yo era una niña buena, pero ya nadie lo creía, hasta llegó un momento en que ya yo misma no lo creía. Hasta en Navidad me golpeaban, me culpaban y le creían a todos menos a mi.

- Y por eso llorabas mucho.

- La única con la que podía hablar y sentir que era parte de algo fue mi prima Alice. - Chris

- Qué pasó? - dijo la pequeña Alice apareciendo (de por sí era muy adorable de pequeña, hasta hoy, y por delante)

- Estoy a un paso de ser expulsada - dijo la pequeña Chris llorando - y me golpearon

- No llores Chris - dijo la pequeña Alice abrazando a la pequeña Chris y la Chris normal miró todo con ternura y tristeza

- tengo que llevarte a otro lugar - dijo Paige chasqueando los dedos y de repente entraron a la fiesta de noche buena en la preparatoria

- La fiesta de navidad en la prepa?

- Ahí siguió todo lo malo, pero ya no tanto como en tu infancia, es mas, hasta casi desaparece, pero para entonces ya no tenías ni ganas de sonreír un poco - dijo Paige

- Si... - dijo Chris

En eso una canción lenta empezó a sonar

(Les recomiendo escuchar esta: Nadie se lo imaginó de Jesús Adrián Romero. es de navidad nwn)

- Señorita, puedo bailar con ustded? - dijo un joven apareciendo

- HAIBAKU! - Gritaron las dos Chris contentas

- Que bueno que viniste - dijo la Chris de la prepa abrazando a Haibaku

- Que bueno volver a ver su angelical rostro - dijo la Chris normal

- Entonces lo tomaré como un si - dijo Haibaku tomando a Chris de la cintura y ambos empezaron a bailar lentamente - Te ves muy hermosa con ese vestido morado

- Gracias - dijo la Chris de la prepa sonriendo forzadamente y derramando una lágrima - espero poder disfrutar esto, porque ya no puedo disfrutar nada en la vida

- Chris, no digas eso - dijo Haibaku limpiándole las lágrimas a la Chris de la prepa - Se que todavía sufres por lo que te hicieron pasar, pero ahora me tienes a mi. Ya no quiero verte llorar, es navidad - dijo sonriendo dulcemente

- De acuerdo - dijo la Chris de la prepa hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Haibaku e ignorando lo que le pidió, Haibaku todavía no alcanza a asimilar todo lo que esa Chris estuvo sufriendo.

- Y quisiera mostrarte otras cosas - dijo Paige y en un cashquido de dedos, todo se tornó negro y Paige movió su mano y aparecieron unas fotos de video - Aquí estas cuando te fuiste a vivr con el abuelo Michael

- Mi abuelito - dijo Chris - Pero por qué?

- Tus padres murieron antes de terminar la secundaria - dijo Paige apuntando a una foto, y luego a otra - Ahi es cuando terminaste tu carrera como empresaria en medios audiovisuales. y esa otra - y a otra foto - cuando trabajabas con los Marakura y con el pequeño Marucho

- Ese Marucho es adorable - dijo Chris melosa

- Y donde está? - dijo Paige pensando - AH, YA ME ACORDÉ - dijo y movió las fotos con sus dedos como si se tratara de una gran iPad y encontró la foto del videp que buscaba - Cuando todo acabó.

- En serio? - dijo Chris

- Yep - dijo Paige apretando el video y de repente aparecieron en un puente del puerto de la ciudad

- Chris, debo decirte algo - dijo Haibaku deprimido y con lágrimas

- Que pasa - dijo Chris preocupada

- Quiero terminar contigo - dijo Haibaku con la voz quebrada

- Que? - gritó la otra Chris y a la verdadera Chris se le rompió el corazó al volver a oir eso

- Es que lo nuestro ya no funciona - dijo Haibaku - desde que trabajas con Anubias en su empresa has cambiado, y para mal. Se que ganas mucho dinero y su empresa ha prosperado, pero a los empleados los matratas, y después pasó a la gente en general, excepto a quien crees conveniente. Y vives sola! Chris, no sé que te pasó pero el dinero mató a la Chris que yo amaba

- Pero Haibaku... - dijo la otra Chris - Yo solo quería que esta empresa prosperara

- PERO A QUÉ PRECIO? - Gritó Haibaku llorando - Yo solo quería que fueses feliz como eres pero cambiaste, y ya ni te reconozco. Yo solo quería que fueramos felices, pero el dinero te ha cegado y creo que para siempre - dijo Haibaku llorando - Que seas feliz con la vida que elegiste - en eso se fue corriendo para no volver a ver a Chris.

- HAIBAKU! - gritaba Chris llorando - NO TE VAYAS! LO SIENTO! - en eso Chris se cae de rodillas al suelo para llorar desconsoladamente.

- Jejeje - dijo Paige chasqueando los dedos y regresaron a la habitación de Chris - Espero que aprendas a ser más agradecida y menos egoísta, ególatra y avara! - En eso Paige desaparece poco a poco - Y DISCULPATE CON LA VERDADERA PAIGE!

Chris por su parte lloraba, y mucho porque Haibaku la había dejado por su culpa, por avara, por ególatra y cruel.

- Hola Chris - decía otra chica de cabello cyan, coletas no tan largas, ojos verdes, una camisa y camiseta negra y blanca con mangas cortas, una falda roja medio larga y senos pequeños (ya no es tan plana, pero sigue siendo linda nwn)

- Ru-runo? - dijo Chris mirando con dificultad mientras lloraba abrazandose de sus piernas

- Nop - dijo "Runo" - Soy Runo La Representante de la Navidad Presente.

- Vas a mostrarme el presente? - dijo Chris

- Sip - dijo Runo - Asi que prepárate! - en eso Runo chasquea los dedos y aparecieron en un lugar pobre

- Y qué hacemos en un lugar tan pobre?

- Estamos en un barrio pobre, yo lo considero personalmente el más rico del mundo - dijo Runo

- Y eso por qué? - dijo Chris

- Porque aunque no tengan lo suficiente para vivir, tienen familia, amigos, convivencia, amor, cariño - dijo Runo - Algo que debes de aprender.

- Lo siento, Runo - dijo Chris - Pero por qué no te pusiste "Espíritu de la navidad presente"

- Por no querer sonar muy "ocultista" - dijo Runo - Además se me hace más divertido hacerme llamar "representante". nwn

- Ok? - dijo Chris

- Vamos a la casa de tu prima Alice - dijo Runo chasqueando los dedos y en eso aparecen en el comedor de la casa de Alice y ahí estaban Alice, su esposo Dan, Lena, su novio Sid, Ren, su novia Zenet, Chan, su esposo Klaus, Ace, su novia Julie, Mira, su novio Baron y su hermano Keith, Haisuki y su esposo Baihaku, también Ayumu y su novia Hiyono (ambos de Spiral)

- Es Lucy Ashley? - dijo Baihaku

- Nop - dijo Alice - Tiene una buena actitud y la chica de la que hablo no es así, debe ser cruel y mala.

- Para mi que es Lily - dijo Ayumu

- Lily es tierna - fijo Hiyono

- Es Neru! - dijo Lena

- No, apenas trata bien a su celular - dijo Sid

- Debe de ser Ino - dijo Zenet

- Hasta crees - dijo Ren - Ino no es tan mala

- Es Ai-chan alias Yatterman mujer? - dijo Klaus

- SOLO POR QUE TE GUSTA! - gritó Chan celosa

Todos riendose

- Cassidy - dijo Julie - Por lo que hizo en Pokemon

- Hasta Jessie la hubiera superado - dijo Ace

- Krista Lenz de Shingeki no Kyojin - dijo Mira

- Hermanita, no es para tanto - dijo Keith

- Yo se, Yo se! - dijo Haisuki - Es Chris, tu prima!

- Correcto - dijeron todos y se rieron

- En serio dijo que la navidad son tonterías? - dijo Ayumu decepcionado

- Lamentablemente si - dijo Alice deprimida - Dijo que hasta ni aceptó venir a esta cena

- Creo que deberías dejarla por su cuenta - dijo Ren - Ya no vale la pena seguir invitandola

- Lo se - dijo Alice - Pero seguiré haciendolo hasta que acepte venir un día de estos conmigo a esta cena

- Nunca pensé que fueras tan aventada a no rendirte - dijo Zenet

- Eso lo aprendí del mejor - dijo Alice poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Dan

- Y por eso te amo, mi dulce Alice - dijo Dan besando la mejilla de Alice y ella le corresponde en los labios de manera tierna y rapida.

- Awwww - dijeron todos - Que tierno

- Bien, es hora de orar - dijo Alice - Todos cierren sus ojos e inclinen la cabeza - y asi hicieron - Señor Jesús, te damos gracias porque en esta cena celebramos tu cumpleaños, porque tu eres la única razón de esta fiesta y no hay otra, porque nos diste la esperanza en un mundo totalmente desesperanzado, muchísimas gracias por todo lo que hiciste, y también te pedimos por mi prima Chris, que un día de estos pueda venir a conocer a mi esposo, y a pasar una cena de navidad con nosotros, y que su corazón cambie al menos para pasarla bien con nosotros. En el nombre de jesús, Amén.

- Amén - dijeron todos

- ¡POR JESUCRISTO Y EL DÍA EN QUE VINO AL MUNDO! - Dijo Alice levantando su taza con ponche - Y POR CHRIS Y EL DÍA EN QUE VENDRÁ A NUESTRA FIESTA!

- SALUD! - gritaron todos levantando sus tazas con ponche y después bebieron y platicaron

- Me incluyeron en su fiesta - dijo Chris llorando de emoción - Que bueno de su parte. Y Dan es una buena persona.

- Lindo, no? - dijo Runo - Ahora vámonos - dijo Runo chasqueando los dedos y en eso aparecen en una casa linda - Esta es una casa-hogar en la que...

- Haibaku!, Haibaku! - gritaron Mason y Jesse - Malas noticias

- Haibaku trabaja ayudando a muchos niños y jóvenes sin hogar, sin amor, y sin propósito - dijo Runo completando

- Que pasó? - dijo Haibaku apareciendo con unos niños a su alrededor

- Haibaku... - dijo Chris con un nudo en la garganta

- Dijo que no lo aceptaba - dijo Mason

- Dijo que no quiere más pobres - dijo Jesse - Asi que con un genocidio clasista benigno según ella

- Entiendo - dijo Haibaku - Disculpen pequeños, debo estar solo, luego jugaremos juntos otra vez

- De acuerdo - dijo uno de ellos

- Juguemos a las escondidad

- Yo voy a contar - en eso los demás se fueron y uno quedó para contar - Uno, dos, tres...

En eso Haibaku se fue a la cocina

- Que pasa, Haibaku? - dijo una chica de piel clara, ojos azules como el zafiro, y el cabello largo y liso hasta la espalda suelto en una melena de color castaño oscuro. Era hermosa y llevaba una camisa de tirantes que dejaba ver la forma de sus medianos senos, bien redonditos y tentadores para cualquier hombre. Esta era amarillo limón, usaba también unos pantalones vaqueros de color azul oscuro ajustados a sus piernas sexys y bien desarrolladas cuyos muslos estaban bien definidos, a su espalda podía notarse un trasero hermoso. Calzaba unas sandalias con calcetines grises oscuros debajo y estaba sonriendo con ternura y dulzura. Ella tenía 19 años y su nombre era Baira

- QUÉ HACE ELLA AQUÍ? - Gritó Chris celosa y enojada

- Es su hermana - dijo Runo - Además, después de lo que le hiciste pasar, Haibaku no tiene derecho de rehacer su vida?

En eso Chris se callo y se deprimió

- Planeas tener otra chica para rehacer tu vida? - dijo Baira - Porque si no, me tienes a mi.

- Gracias Baira - dijo Haibaku - Pero aunque me consiga a otra más linda que Chris... esa otra no tomará el lugar que ocupa Chris en mi corazón, aunque no sea como la Chris que conozco hoy en día, la Chris que amo ya no existe para mi... - en eso Haibaku empieza a llorar y Baira le abrazaba.

- Haibaku... - dijeron Runo, Chris y Baira tristes

- Perdóname - dijo Chris deprimida y llorando.

- Bueno, otra parada - dijo Runo chasqueando los dedos y aparecieron en una humilde casa de dos pisos. - Esta es la casa de Shun y Fabia

- Por qué estamos aquí? - dijo Chris confusa

- Son las personas que más sufren y aún así son tus mejores empleados - dijo Runo - Y... tienen una linda hija que...

En eso aparecen en una habitación con una linda cama y en eso ven a una niña de 7 años de cabello azul oscuro, ojos grandes de color verde, viste una linda pijama y alrededor de ella estaba un doctor y los padres de la niña, Shun y Fabia

- ... Está gravemente enferma

- Pero nadie me dijo eso - dijo Chris triste

- Esta muy grave y necesitará asistencia de expertos - dijo el doctor - Asi que si no la tratamos a tiempo...

- No diga eso - dijo Fabia llorando en el hombro de Shun

- Que podemos hacer para evitarlo? - dijo Shun

- Tienen que mandarla al hospital, los expertos sabrán qué hacer - dijo el doctor - Y si no... la niña...

- Doctor - dijo Shun deprimido y en eso empieza a llorar

- Mami... papi... - dijo la niña

- Si, Kari? - dijo Fabia

- No estén tristes, es navidad, es tiempo de estar felices - dijo Kari

- Cierto - dijeron Shun y Fabia cambiando su semblante a uno alegre - Tenemos que alegrarnos, estamos juntos!

En eso Shun y Fabia abrazaron a Kari

- FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS - gritaron felices el doctor, Shun y Fabia

- Y que Dios nos bendiga a todos! - dijo Kari

- Que lindos - dijo Chris feliz

- si mal no recuerdo, y si mis calculos no me fallan - dijo Runo - Si esa escena que ves sucede exactamente en la vdia real... según fuentes del representante del futuro... Kari morirá

- No, por favor, no quiero que muera... - dijo Chris aterrada

- ¡PUES QUE LO HAGA! - gritó Runo imitando la voz de Chris a la perfección - ¡ASÍ DESCENDERÁ LA SOBREPOBLACIÓN!

En eso Chris quedó avergonzada

- Bien, mi trabajo terminó - en eso todo se torna oscuro - y solo se miraba una oficina - debo hacer mi tramite, mi trabajo terminó, el representante del futuro está listo para hacer su trabajo, yo haré mi papeleo y el hará el suyo, le diré lo que tiene que hacer y listo. Solo que una cosa, por mientras hacemos los trámites, detrás de ti hay dos personas. uno es un chico varón que tiene la ropa rasgada y un cuchillo y tiene una actitud sádica, se llama Miseria. Otro es una mujer joven que tiene la ropa rasgada y viste como una ramera pervertida, se llama Ignorancia. Cuídate de ambas, la miseria se combate con otras cosas, pero la ignorancia se cura a si misma, puedes curarte de esa ignorancia.

- De acuerdo - dijo Chris - Pero me dan miedo

- CHRIS, VEN ACÁ! - gritó un albino de ojos rojos

- Ya voy! - dijo Runo yendo a la mini oficina de ventanas y paredes de vidrio transparente

- Runo, no me dejes sola! - dijo Chris aterrada y en eso el niño aparece para matarla, causandole un gran susto - AAA! Qué quieres?

- Acaso no hay prisiones? - dijo el chico, o más bien, gritó con una mirada sádica

- Patas para qué las quiero? - gritó Chris y corrió un poco y se paró, en eso la chica manoseó a Chris en sus senos y entrepierna así que Chris saltó de susto - Qué te pasa, lesbiana o bisexual?

- Acaso no hay refugios? - dijo la chica riéndose maléficamente

- Y luego? - dijo Chris - Tranquila, chica!

- Listo - dijo Runo feliz - Shadow, es toda toya - en eso los dos chicos se fueron, Runo hundió la oficina y Shadow apareció

- Este trabajo me va a encantar - dijo Shadow - Soy el espíritu de la navidad futura, me llamo Shadow

- Llamate representante - dijo Chris

- Te mostraré lo que pasará o lo que te puede pasar - dijo Shadow - Así que agarrate porque se te puede venir, dicen en Francia, la Nui

- La nué - dijo Chris y en eso aparecen en una calle - Y eso?

- No puedo creerlo - dijeron dos chicos, uno pelirosa picudo con un chaleco negro, una bufanda y un pantalón y otro pelinegro vistiendo un pantalón solamente y con un collar de cruz no invertida

- Creí que no moriría, Natsu - dijo el pelinegro

- Lo sé - dijo Natsu (Natsu es de Fairy Tail) - Gray, después de todo hizo sufrir a todos, hasta maltrató a su prima.

- Y parece que nunca cambió - dijo Gray (Gray es de Fairy Tail también)

- Pero de quién hablan? - dijo Chris

- Ya verás - dijo Shadow y en eso chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron en...

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Espero que me esperen para los próximos días, haré la tercera parte, posiblemente la final


	3. El futuro y el resutado final

Yo: Hola. Hace mucho que no me ven? Poquito? Gracias nwn Bueno, al grano XD Espero poder terminar hoy este fic, y si no... la próxima xD

Disclaimer: Bakugan NO ME PERTENECE, Sólo la historia.

Basado en "a christmas carol" de Charles Dickens, y a sus historias basadas en ese libro por parte de varios autores de Fanfiction.

Y en este capi en adelante aparecerán otros personajes de otros animes, pero no muchos.

* * *

- Este trabajo me va a encantar - dijo Shadow - Soy el espíritu de la navidad futura, me llamo Shadow

- Llamate representante - dijo Chris

- Te mostraré lo que pasará o lo que te puede pasar - dijo Shadow - Así que agarrate porque se te puede venir, dicen en Francia, la Nui

- La nué - dijo Chris y en eso aparecen en una calle - Y eso?

- No puedo creerlo - dijeron dos chicos, uno pelirosa picudo con un chaleco negro, una bufanda y un pantalón y otro pelinegro vistiendo un pantalón solamente y con un collar de cruz no invertida

- Creí que no moriría, Natsu - dijo el pelinegro

- Lo sé - dijo Natsu (Natsu es de Fairy Tail) - Gray, después de todo hizo sufrir a todos, hasta maltrató a su prima.

- Y parece que nunca cambió - dijo Gray (Gray es de Fairy Tail también)

- Pero de quién hablan? - dijo Chris

- Ya verás - dijo Shadow y en eso chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron en un centro comercial

- Cuánto quieren por esta camisa de color azul? - dijo un anunciador

- No lo sé - dijo una chica - Y si ella se enfermó?

- Pues si lo hizo, no querrá compartir sus enfermedades - dijo un hombre de aspecto callejero

- No se preocupen - dijo un doctor - No tiene ninguna enfermedad insertada en esta prenda

- Bueno - dijo una mujer con apariencia de monja religiosa - Esa chica le hizo un favor a todos desde que murió - en eso todos se ríen

- Y pensé que no habría alguien peor que Peña Nieto, Gadafi, Chavez, Castro, Rajoy o el idiota de Shintaro quien quiso anular el anime en esta ciudad - dijo un joven de apariencia otaku - Me equivoqué.

- Oye Shwadow - dijo Chris

- Sip? - dijo Shadow queriendo apostar

- Esa chica de la que hablan podría ser yo? - dijo Chris

- No te lo diré - dijo Shadow y chasqueó los dedos para irse ambos a otra casa

- Cariño, buenas noticias - dijo un peliazul - La prima de la empresaria fallecida llegó al poder después de su muerte

- Jellal! - dijo una peliroja abrazando a su marido feliz - Ya no habrá problemas

- Lo se - dijo Jellal asfixiado por su fuerza en el abrazo - La otra dueña estaba matando a todos con sus malos tratos y no nos ayudaba en nada. Además, esa nueva chica lo hará mejor que su antecesora, y dejame respirar Erza!

- Ups... lo siento - dijo Erza soltando a Jellal

- Hay alguien que sufra por la muerte de esa mujer? - dijo Chris - Que podría ser yo?

- veamos... hay alguien - dijo Shadow chasuqeando los dedos y aparecieron en la casa de Shun y Fabia.

- Y ahora? - dijo Chris mirando un altar que decía "En honor a la pequeña Kari" y alrededor de ella estaba una foto de ella, algunas velas, flores y sus juguetes favoritos - Y esto qué es? Kari es una dediad?

- Nop, no es una deidad - dijo Shadow - Pero... murió xD

- QUÉ? - gritó Chris aterrada - Pero como?

- Digamos que los doctores no la pudieron ayudar, los fondos no fueron suficientes, ni los del hospital, ni los de tus empleados Shun y Fabia - Shadow riendose sadicamente - Muajajajajajaja! No es divertido?

En eso Shun aparece con lágrimas en el rostro y con la mirada más tierna que puede darle a la foto de su hija fallecida

- Por qué te deprimes Shun? - dijo Fabia sonriendo y apareciendo - Pasó algo.

- No - dijo Shun con la voz quebrada, algo que preocupó a Fabia y la hizo derramar lágrimas - FABIA, YA NO PUEDO SEGUIR HACIÉNDOME EL FUERTE! ¡NUESTRA PEQUEÑA KARI HA MUERTO! - en eso empieza a llorar desconsoladamente

- Kari... - dijo Fabia llorando y abrazó a Shun con todas sus fuerzas

- Mi Kari... - dijo Shun llorando fuertemente y pudréndose más en su depresión - Mi pequeñita Kari...

Chris lloraba al ver esta escena

- Por qué? - dijo Chris llorando - Por qué?

- Bueno, quieres más? - dijo Shadow riendose

- POR QUÉ TE RIES DE ESTO? - Gritó Chris llorando mientras apuntaba a Shun y Fabia llorando y pudriéndose en su depresión a cada segundo por la puerte de Kari.

- soy yo - dijo Shadow - Qué esperabas de mi? - en eso Chasquea los dedos y aparecen en un panteón

- Y ahora? - dijo Chris limpiándose las lágrimas

- Nadie vino xD - dijo Natsu riéndose - Que deprimente!

- Qué vergüenza xD - dijo Gray riéndose

- Una verdadera vergoña - dijo una rubia de pelo amarillo

- Cierto Lucy - dijo una peliazul de senos grandes

- Flamita, Lucy, Juvia, por qué no vamos a celebrar en mi casa, habrá música y todo lo que me digan - dijo Gray

- Yo voy - dijo Lucy

- Yo igual - Dijo Natsu feliz

- Wiiii, podré hacerlo con mi Gray-sama! - dijo Juvia emocionada

- Pero por qué la celebración? - Natsu

- Porque la maldad de esa bruja se fue XD - Dijo Gray yendose mientras reía y todos se rieron mientras lo acompañaban

- Ahora si, sabrás quién es de la que hablan - dijo Shadow feliz - Mira esa lápida - dijo apuntando a la lápida de la que los jovenes salieron

- Ok - dijo Chris y cuando lo vió... no podía creer lo que vio... empezó a llorar y a gritar mientras no dejaba de ver el nombre de la lápida...

**_"Chris Gehabich 1990 - 2013"_**

- NOOOOOOO! - Gritaba Chris llorando más fuerte que nunca

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA - Se reía Shadow de marera graciosa y sádica, algo que aterró a Chris

- Y AHORA? - gritó Chris llorando

- Esperas, planeas, lo planeé todo - dijo Shadow riéndose de manera sádica y divertida - Y aún así fue gracioso xDDDD

- NO LO FUE - dijo Chris llorando más adoloridamente - SOY LA MUJER DE LA QUE HABLAN!

- Espera, aquí viene el momento más cursi del mundo - dijo Shadow y en eso aparece un chico castaño con un ramo de flores

- Espera! - dijo Chris llorando

- Mi Chris - dijo... Haibaku? - Lamento mucho que te hayas ido. En verdad deseaba verte cambiar y volver a ver a la Chris que amo... pero nunca pasó, la muerte te ganó... - dijo Haibaku empezando a llorar - En verdad te amo... y lo seguiré haciendo... has sido la única razón por la que sigo aquí y si no fuera por ti... no hubiera encontrado mi verdadero potencial... eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, y estoy agradecido con Dios de haberte conocido. Por ti, es que creo que Dios si existe... pero... te fuiste de mi lado... me heriste cambiando para mal, maltratando a todos los que importaban... los humillabas, los lastimabas, y tu trabajo y el dinero fueron más importantes que yo... yo quería que Dios te abriera los ojos... pero nunca pasó... ya no se en quién creer, pero... - en eso apretó los puños lo más fuerte que pudo hasta que sintió que sus uñas se le encajaban en su mano - Haré todo lo posible para quien te haya asesinado pague por todo lo que hizo! Y si es alguien que conozco o no, se arrepentirá del día en que nació... si es alguien a quien quiero... lo atormentaré hasta matarlo por traicionarme de esa forma... y si fue el diablo... me las va a pagar caro, pero lo hará 7 veces más caro en el Nombre de Jesús - en eso deja de apretar sus puños - Espero que hayas encontrado la paz... - dicho esto besa sus dedos para que estos rozen la lápida de su amada - Adiós... mi hermosa Chris... ai shiteru... - en eso Haibaku se va sollozando y derramándo lágrimas

- Wah, qué cursi - dijo Shadow fastidiado

- Haibaku... - dijo Chris llorando en silencio - Todavía me ama

- Sip! - dijo Shadow - Bien... abramos la puerta - dijo Shadow pisando el suelo y en eso aparecen unas grietas que se llevan a Chris - Bienvenida al infierno - en eso se ríe sádicamente

- ESPERA! - gritó Chris asustada y con lágrimas - Todavía no tengo ni derecho a que Dios me juzgue?

- Mensaje - dijo Shadow y Chris tomo el mensaje con la única mano libre que tiene y al leerlo... se horrorizó - Cortesía de Dios

el mensaje decía:

_"Chris Gehabich..._

_No sé cómo decirte esto, asi que vimos tu pasado y no fue bonito_

_Vimos tu presente, y hubo esperanza_

_Vimos tu futuro... y no me gustó._

_Has sido una maravillosa empresaria, próspera y muy genial, pero... bueno... tengo mucho que decirte, pero te lo resumiré de esta forma._

_¡NUNCA TE CONOCÍ! ¡APARTATE DE MI, HACEDORA MALDITA DE MALDAD, AL INFIERNO PREPARADO PARA TI, EL DIABLO Y SUS ÁNGELES, PORQUE PUSE MIS OIDOS EN TI Y NO ME LLAMESTE, YO TE LLAMÉ Y NO ESCUCHASTE, TE EXTENDÍ MI MANO Y NO ATENDISTE, Y PORQUE TUVE HAMBRE Y NO ME DISTE DE COMER, TUVE SED Y NO ME DISTE DE BEBER, ESTUVE ENFERMO Y NO ME SANASTE NI ME VISITASTE, ESTUVE DESNUDO Y NO ME VESTISTE, ESTUVE EN PRISIÓN Y NO ME ACOMPAÑASTE, ESTUVE BUSCANDO DONDE DORMIR Y NO ME ALOJASTE, PORQUE SI NO LO HICISTE A NINGÚNA PERSONA NECESITADA, NO ME LO HICISTE A MI!"_

- P-pero... - dijo Chris llorando - NO, POR FAVOR! Shadow! DIME QUE PUEDO CAMBIAR LA HISTORIA! DIME QUE PUEDO SER BUENA! DIME QUE PUEDO BORRAR MI NOMBRE DE ESA LÁPIDA! DIME QUE PUEDO SALVAR A LA PEQUEÑA KARI!

- Lo siento, es tu destino y yo ya no puedo hacer nada - dijo Shadow - Mi trabajo aquí terminó. - en eso se va silbando

- SHADOW! - Gritó Chris llorando y en eso una mano demoniaca le agarra el pie a Chris haciendo que sostenerse sea algo cada vez más difícil asi que Chris empezó a clamar desesperadamente y llorando - SEÑOR JESÚS, PERDÓNAME POR MIS PECADOS, TE PROMETO QUE TE TENDRÉ EN MI CORAZÓN TODOS LOS DÍAS, LEERE TU PALABRA CADA DÍA DE MI VIDA, GUARDARÉ LA CELEBRACIÓN DE LA NAVIDAD TODA MI VIDA, NUNCA OLVIDARÉ LAS ENSEÑANZAS DE LOS REPRESENTANTES DEL PASADO, PRESENTE Y FUTURO, TE PROMETO QUE SERÉ BUENA PARA SIEMPRE Y VIVIRÉ APARTADA DEL MAL!

En eso, 7 manos demoniacas salieron del lago del fuego y aventaron bolas de fuego contra Chris haciendo que la otra mano dejara a Chris y ella cayó al lago de fuego gritando de dolor y cuando cayó...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Chris cayó al suelo de su habitación despertando de un horrible susto.

- Qué pesadilla - dijo Chris tratando de respirar... - Espera! - en eso mira su laptop - TODAVÍA ESTOY A TIEMPO! - gritó Chris contenta! - GENIAL! - en eso Chris saltaba de felicidad - QUE BIEN! ME SIENTO GENIAL, ME SIENTO COMO UNA PLUMA nwn

En la cocina, Khwam estaba limpiando, cuando de repente... Chris la retiene

- DETENTE! - Dijo Chris contenta

- Chris? - dijo Khwam aterrada - Qué hice?

- Ser la mejor criada del planeta! - gritó Chris feliz - Tomate el día y vete con Hiba, te lo ganaste, y dile a los demás sirvientes y maids que hagan lo mismo y que regresen mañana. - en eso se fue corriendo y condujo si auto gritando - ¡HACE MUCHO QUE NO CONDUCÍA UN AUTO!

Khwam quedó verdaderamente aterrada, pensando - "Qué se fumó para que hiciera algo así? No es la Chris que conozco"

Mientras conducía se encontró con una mujer y sus dos hijos

- Oiga, señora, quiere buscar trabajo? - dijo Chris feliz

- S-si - dijo la señora

- Venga! - dijo Chris invitando a la mujer y sus hijos a subirse al auto y se subieron, regresaron a la casa de Chris, y se dirigieron al comedor - Trabajarón aqui con un buen salario, y pueden alojarse en una de mis habitaciones. Solo tengan cuidado con mis cosas valiosas, algún día las venderé.

- Gracias señorita - dijo la mujer - Dios se lo pague

- De hecho ya lo hizo - dijo Chris riendo - Yo solo saco las papas del juego.

Después Chris fue a conducir otra vez y se encontró con Ace

- Hola Ace! - dijo Chris riendo

- AAAH! - gritó Ace asustado - ¿QUÉ QUIERES?

- Quiero disculparme por haber sido tan cruel contigo - dijo Chris - No te merecías ese trato. Asi que toma - dicho esto le da dos fajos de dolares - Compra lo que quieras, regalale algo a alguien que ames, haz lo que quieras, pero recuerda, el dinero no puede comprar la felicidad.

- Gracias - dijo Ace confuso

- Ya me voy - dijo Chris feliz y yendose en su auto todavia - Y te vere en la cena!

- Espera! - dijo Ace confuso - "¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? ¿Como sabe lo de la cena?" - pensó confuso

Mientras en la casa hogar de Haibaku

- MASON, JESSE! - gritaba Chris tocando la puerta

- Que pasa? - dijeron ambos abriendo la puerta

- Decidi revocar mi rechazo y hacer algo - dijo Chris y en eso le susurra algo a los dos y ellos se aterran

- QUÉ? - gritó Jesse - Pero...

- No es suficiente? - dijo Chris - Duplicaré la cantidad nwn

- QUE? - Gritó Mason - Pero Chris, no hace falta...

- Ah no? - dijo Chris - Ok, Triplicaré la cantidad duplicada xD

Ahora si, los dos sentían que se iban a morir desmayados, del susto, la impresión y por falta de oxígeno al escuchar lo que dijo Chris

- No te... preocupa que... sea tanto dinero? - dijo Mason tratando de respirar normalmente

- Es navidad, es para day y recibir nwn - dijo Chris

- Pero no eras así ayer - dijo Jesse

- La gente cambia - dijo Chris - No malpiensen.

- Bueno... - dijeron ambos - Qué generosa de su parte

- Gracias nwn - Chris

En eso se dirige conduciendo a la casa de Alice donde estaban reunidos todos los que vio en su visión

- ¡OHAYO! - gritó Chris abriendo la puerta y sorprendiendo a todos con una linda sonrisa

- Que pasa? - dijo Ayumu

- Hola? - dijo Hiyono

- Hello? - dijo Haisuki

- Puedo estar con ustedes... claro, si me lo permiten - dijo Chris haciendo una reverencia pequeña de pie - Si no, mi lechita y a dormir.

- Bueno - dijo Alice feliz - Sientete bienvenida nwn - en eso Chris se sienta a un lado de Alice haciendo que ella estuviera sentada entre Chris y Dan

- Tu marido es muy buena persona por lo que veo - dijo Chris

- Tiene lo suyo también - dijo Alice riendose al ver a Dan comer tanto como loco

- Ok? - dijo Chris

- Pero fuera de ello, me contagió sus buenas vibras - dijo Alice - Se que he tenido miles de chico, pero Dan es el definitivo nwn

- Bueno - dijo Chris - Tu larga busqueda terminó.

- Y yo que iba a decirle a Alice que se rindiera - dijo Ren y Zenet le pegó un codazo

- Que te pasa? - dijo Zenet - Harás que Chris se enoje

- Por cierto - dijo Ace - Gracias por el dinero, aunque me la hiciste pasar mal ayer

- Eras tú? - dijo Julie, su novia

- Si - dijo Chris - Y YA ME DISCULPÉ - Dijo haciendo puchero divertido - NO SE ENOJEN, BUAAAAA - en eso todos se ríen

- Pero como supiste todo? - dijo Ace confuso

- Unos chicos me ayudaron - dijo Chris sonriendo - Y no, no me dijeron nada más. Lo supe durmiendo.

Y Alice sonreía mucho por ver a Chris tan feliz

- Chris, lamento haberte insistido tanto - dijo Alice

- No - dijo Chris - Yo lamento haber sido tan cruel contigo. Fuiste una gran prima y me has sabido consolar en mis momentos de angustia. Muchas gracias - en eso abraza a Alice y ella también

- Oye, oye - dijo Dan celoso - No es para que pongan sus senos con los de ella - en eso todos se rien

- Ok - dijo Chris - EL PRÓXIMO AÑO SERÁ EN MI CASA - Dijo Chris contenta - Y NO ESCATIMARÉ EN GASTOS XD

- Ok? - dijeron todos y se rieron

En la mañana siguiente...

- Son las 6:00 am - dijo Chris sonriendo - Justo lo que necesito nwn

En eso llegan los empleados acompañados de Shun y Fabia, quienes estaban atemorizados por llegar tan tarde

- SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HORAS SON ESTAS DE LLEGAR? - gritó Chris furiosa

- Es que... - dijo Shun asustado - Nosotros... y... nos pasamos de copas y...

- Lo lamentamos mucho - dijo Fabia aterrada - No volverá a pasar

- YA FUE SUFICIENTE! - Gritó Chris furiosa - NO PUEDO DEJARLOS TENER DIAS LIBRES SIN ESTOS CONTRATIEMPOS A NINGÚN SEGUNDO! LA PRÓXIMA VEZ TENDRÉ QUE ATARLOS CON CADENAS Y USAR POLICÍAS Y GRANADEROS PORQUE DE NADA SIRVE QUE ENTIENDAN! ¡LES PIDO QUE LLEGUEN A LA HORA INDICADA Y NI SIQUIERA FINGEN ESCUCHARME! LES VA A TOCAR LA PENA MÁXIMA DE SU VIDA! ¡VAN A SENTIR TODO EL GOLPE COMPLETO DE MI IRA! COMO PENA MÁXIMA... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ¡LES AUMENTARÉ EL SALARIO EN UN 30%!

En eso todos quedaron pasmados y con la boca abierta

- Y COMO PENA ADICIONAL LES DARÉ UN BONO POR LA NAVIDAD! - Gritó Chris feliz - Asi que hagan una fila! - En eso todos quieren hacer la fila pero... - ESPEREN! - Gritó Chris y todos la vieron - Lamento haberlos maltratado mucho. Ustedes han sido muy buenos empleados. Yo nunca debí maltratarlos, ni ahora, ni desde que Anubias murió, ni desde antes... Les ofrezco una disculpa por todo lo que les hice, y para compensarlo... pueden ir por su salario, su aumento y su bono y después, inmediatamente se pueden tomar el día libre, y mañana daré una gran fiesta de navidad, pueden invitar a sus amigos, vecinos, familiares y a sus hijos, sobre todo los pequeños nwn

En eso todos quedaron confusos por el cambio "repentino" de su jefa, pero de todas formas se fueron por el dinero

- Shun, Fabia, esperen - dijo Chris deteniendo a los dos - Ustedes han sido mis mejores empleados y aún así los maltraté y les puse cargas mayores a las que podían soportar y aún asi pudieron con todo, con tal de salir adelante, asi que lamento de verdad haberlos maltratado de esa forma. Como compensación por tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio - en eso les da tres papeles - Uno de ellos es una tarjeta de un buen doctor. El sabrá que hacer con su hija. Y si no pueden pagarlo, yo lo pagaré todo, no se preocupen

- Gracias - dijo Shun feliz

- Y esos otros dos boletos son para ustedes para irse al hotel más romántico que pude conseguir de París - dijo Chris feliz y Shun y Fabia al escuchar eso se pusieron las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos de estrellitas - Para que puedan pasar tiempo de "calidad" juntos y puedan descansar de todo lo que les pasó. Se lo han ganado. Y por su hija, no se preocupen, yo me encargaré de ella nwn

- Gracias Chris - dijo Shun más que feliz

- Dios se lo pague mucho - dijo Fabia al borde de las lágrimas de la emoción

- No - dijo Chris - Ya lo hizo, yo solo les saco las papas del juego xD

Y en efecto, en la mañana siguiente, hubo una gran fiesta en la casa de Chris, estuvo muy buena la verdad, mucha gente vino a la fiesta, los empleados, los criados y maids, los amigos de los empleados, sus familias, sobre todo los pequeños.

La prensa estuvo ahí presente, y le preguntaban cómo cambió de la noche a la mañana y ella siempre decía...

- Tres amigos míos me ayudaron - decía Chris recordando a los representantes del pasado, presente y futuro.

Mientras todos platicaban, bailaban y jugaban, Chris se dirigió hacia Shun y Fabia

- Como estan con la fiesta? - dijo Chris

- Esta bien - dijo Shun

- La mejor que hay en el mundo - dijo Fabia

- Ah, y por cierto - dijo Chris de manera melosa mirando a Kari. Kari vestía un hermoso vestido amarillo y estaba en silla de ruedas - Tu debes ser la pequeña Kari. Cómo te sientes? OwO

- Genial - dijo Kari feliz - El doctor me dio unas pastillas y me siento mucho mejor nwn

- Me alegro - dijo Chris feliz - Vamos, te daré un juguetito para ti - dijo de manera adorable y se fue. Kari la siguió y Shun y Fabia se miraban extrañados pensando "¿Cómo sabe el nombre de nuestra hija?"

Mientras Chris jugaba con los niños un joven se acercó a ella y dijo...

- He oido que una empresaria exitosa y hermosa está dando una fiesta, si no eres tu, fui a la fiesta equivocada - dijo el chico castaño y Chris al reconocer su voz se volteo y casi llora de la emoción

- Hai... Haibaku! - dijo Chris emocionada y llorando

- Hola Chris - dijo Haibaku sonriendo tiernamente y Chris lo abraza dulcemente - Te extrañé

- Y yo a ti, Haibaku - dijo Chris llorando en el pecho de su amado - Lamento haber sido una mala persona

- No importa - dijo Haibaku - Yo puedo perdonarte cuantas veces quieras.

- Gracias - dijo Chris feliz y con lágrimas y en eso aparece Baira con un vestido bastante sexy de color rojo - Y ella? - dijo Chris algo celosa dejando de llorar

- Es mi hermana Baira - dijo Haibaku feliz - Baira, mi ex Chris

- Pues creo que de Ex ya no tiene nada - dijo Baira riendose

- Si, y yo que creí que eras la nueva novia de Haibaku - dijo Chris

- Eso iria a ser si no encontraba a otra chica que me amara y que yo amara, o si no cambiabas - dijo Haibaku feliz

- Si - dijo Chris apenada - Por cierto... recuerdas que dijiste que la Chris que amabas estaba muerta?

- Si - dijo Haibaku triste - Resucitó, no es así? - dijo Feliz

- No - dijo Chris feliz - Estaba perdida, solo unos amigos podían hacerle volver a donde pertenece.

- Ya veo - dijo Haibaku aliviado y Baira empezó a reirse

- Haibaku - dijo Chris en el oído de Haibaku - Cuando se vayan todos, quiero hablar contigo. Si?

- Ok - dijo Haibaku sonrojado por pensar en eso - Baira, te veré mas noche, ok?

- Ok? dijo Baira riendose

Al año siguiente, Chris quiso combinar la cena de navidad en casa suya con la fiesta de navidad, y como la idea pareció prometedora, se combinaron ambas fiestas que obviamente se llevarían en el mismo lugar. Hubo más gente y muchas cosas más.

Alice y Dan pasaron mucho tiempo haciendo "indecencias" que Alice terminó embarazada (cosa que alegró a ambos y ya esperan una hermosa niña), Chris al enterarse de ello felicitó a la pareja de casados

Kari ya estaba más que sana y fuerte. Ya podía correr a donde quisiera sin necesidad de forzar sus pies.

Chris se ha vuelto más amable y tierna que el año pasado, puede decirse que ha mejorado con el tiempo, ahora es más cariñosa con los niños, y con los demás es divertida, hasta juguetona y bromista. Y con Haibaku, ya son pareja de casados.

Y Kari, por pasarla tan bien con Chris y viceversa, considera a Chris como su tía.

- Oye Tia Chris - dijo Kari junto con un monton de niños a su lado - Puedo jugar WiiU en tu habitación?

- Claro pequeñita - dijo Chris quien estaba con Haibaku, Baira, Alice, Dan, Shun y Fabia platicando - Pero ten cuidado con mis cosas nwn

- SIII! - Gritó Kari de felicidad - FIESTA DE WiiU en la habitación de mi tía! - en eso todos se fueron pero Kari se dirigió al público (ustedes, lectores) para decir...

- FELIZ NAVIDAD, PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO Y QUE DIOS NOS VENDIGA A TODOS! nwn/

SE FINÍ

* * *

Yo: POR FIN! (Llorando de emoción estilo anime) DESPUÉS DE UN FIN DE SEMANA ASQUEROSO PUDE TERMINAR ESTE CAPÍTULO Y ESTE FIC COMO LA GENTE DECENTE! COMO LA GENTE DECENTE DESPUÉS DE TANTA MISERIA Y POBREZA APARECIÓ EL DINERO, APARECIERON LOS DIAMANTES, ROBAMOS UN BANCO Y NOS HICIMOS MILLONARIOS! TERMINÉ EL FIC!

Shun: Hasta que por fin

Dan: Yo insisto, hay que ir al vestidor de los de "15 chicas hermosas a la deriva" (OVA hentai) para decirle a las chicas, "Pos ya, ¿pa qué viajamos? No?"

Paige: Pero no entiendo (Paige confusa) Por qué la necesidad de Shadow como el representante del futuro

Yo: Para dejar la seriedad

Dan: Por lo menos no tiene gore, pero PON LEMON!

Yo: NO TE ATREVAS (Voz macabra)

Shun: Eres más macabro que la canción más ruda de Skrillex

Dan: Incluido Bloody, hará una novela macabra

Chris: Que forma de definir mi novio, igualito de divertido que Hardwell

Natsu: NO TE MUERAS NUNCA HARDWELL!

Fabia: NO TE MUERAS NUNCA ARMIN! ¡TE AMO VAN BUUREN! ¡TE AMO VAN BUUREN! ¡DOY TODO POR TI VAN BUUREN! ¡TU ERES EL HÉROE DE MI PELÍCULA Y YO TE AMO VAN BUUREN! SEÑORITA GEHABICH, VAMOS A MORIR CON ARMIN! ¡QUE NOS ENTIERREN JUNTOS ARMIN!

Todos: O.o

Shun: Y ahora que te pasa?

Fabia: No exageres Shun (brazos cruzados) To les dices cosas lindas a las de NERVO y no te digo nada.

Anubias: Eso lo dice la fangirl del trance

Alice: Pos... yo quiero al PROSEL DE LA PATRIA, EL NUEVO PADRE DEL BAKUGAN! ¡INGROSSO! ¡INGROSSO! ¡TE AMO MÁS QUE NUNCA SEBASTIÁN INGROSSO! TU! TU TENDRÍAS QUE TOCAR EN EL ULTRA, EN EL CREAMFIELDS, EN EL EDC, EN EL VOCA NICO, TU TENDRÍAS QUE TOCAR EN JAPÓN, EN RUSIA, EN INDIA, PERO NO, POR SUERTE TOCAS CON LOS TUYOS! xD

Yo: Fangirl de Ingrosso, que locura xD

Dan: Tu eres fanboy de GazettE y Skrillex, y Dimitri y Like Mike... etto... y de Gackt, Hardwell

Shun: NO SE MUERAN NUNCA HARDWELL Y AVICII! XD

Yo: Nos desviamos xD Gracias a todos aquellos por leer este maravilloso fic, esperamos sus comentarios y yo espero decirles feliz año nuevo MAÑAANAAAA XD


End file.
